


You Were the Sun In My Storm – tłumaczenie

by cmonpaulie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Ballerina!Louis, Burning, Cutting, Death, Depression, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, depressed!harry, depressed!louis, harry has dysthymia, louis has atypical depression
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonpaulie/pseuds/cmonpaulie
Summary: Louis ma depresję, a jego przyjaciel Niall umawia go z Harrym Stylesem, który sam zmaga się z depresją.





	You Were the Sun In My Storm – tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Were the Sun in my Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691915) by [ashsparagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsparagus/pseuds/ashsparagus). 



> Uwaga: Louis cierpi tutaj na depresję atypową, która przejawia objawy zupełnie odwrotne do depresji, którą każdy zna. Osoby chore tłamszą w sobie uczucia, sprawiając wrażenie zdrowych, gdzie wszystko jest w porządku. Cieszą się z czegoś dobrego, jednak reagują źle na coś strasznego, co przydarza im się w życiu.
> 
>  
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się tłumaczenie. Ja czytając oryginał strasznie się wzruszyłam. Zostawcie coś po sobie po przeczytaniu.

Louis nie zawsze był załamany.

Dawniej zwykł być „wesołym" lub cokolwiek, dziewięciolatkiem. Do czasu, gdy jego tata po prostu odszedł, mając taką potrzebę, uszczęśliwiając tym wszystkich. Jeśli zrobił coś złego, spędzał dni martwiąc się tym. Czasami udawał szczęśliwego, ale koniec końców i tak był zbyt zestresowany. Louis spał za dużo i tak naprawdę nie chciał widzieć żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół.

Potem były noże. Pewnego dnia, mama Louisa weszła do kuchni, po to, aby znaleźć stojącego tam Louisa, patrzącego się na swoje ramię, z którego tryskała krew.

\- Lou! Co się stało?

\- Skaleczyłem się – odpowiedział.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Louis sam się pociął, ale Jay nie zorientowała się, dopóki nie zdarzyło się to po raz trzeci. Następnego dnia u jej syna zdiagnozowano atypową depresję.

Gdy zaczął studia, wciąż się leczył z powodu swojej choroby. Jego ciało było pełne blizn i mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki wszystkich swoich przyjaciół.

Nialla, Zayna i Caluma.

Bez wątpienia najbliżej był z Niallem, który był z nim od dnia diagnozy. Wierzcie, lub nie, ale Niall był najszczęśliwszą, najenergiczniejszą i najbardziej optymistyczną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek mógłbyś spotkać. Nie był typem chłopaka, którego mógłbyś wziąć za najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa. Niall miał delikatnie błękitne oczy, blond włosy oraz bladą skórę. Przytulał mocno i z łatwością się śmiał. Młodszy chłopak był jedną z niewielu rzeczy w życiu Louisa, która ostatnimi dniami sprawiała, że się uśmiechał.

Niall mógł także rozmawiać. Głównie o ludziach. Kochał ludzi, tak jak większość innych rzeczy (w szczególności rybne taco, czarny kolor i futbol amerykański.) Głównie o Liamie Payne z jego zajęć biologicznych.

\- ... wczoraj zaprosił mnie na randkę. – blondyn kontynuował swój ożywiony wywód, który rozpoczął się od koloru oczu Liama. Louis poczuł nagłą potrzebę położenia się na środku ruchliwej ulicy. Albo pocięcia się. To też mogłoby się udać.

\- To świetnie, Ni. – Louis starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie mógł się zebrać na zrobienie tego.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou? Powinienem zostać dzisiaj w domu?

\- Nie! – uparł się Louis. Ostatnie miejsce, w którym Niall chciałby spędzić piątkową noc, było ugrzęźniecie w ich mieszkaniu z nudziarzem z depresją, jakim był on sam. - Nic mi nie jest, tylko... baw się dobrze wieczorem, za nas dwóch, okej? Chce się położyć wcześniej.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Niall troszkę nerwowo.  
Louis wymusił uśmiech na twarzy, aby choć trochę uspokoić młodszego chłopaka.

\- Nic mi nie jest, obiecuje.

**×××**

Niall nie widział Louisa aż do następnego poranka. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, były świeże rany na ramionach jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważył, to obcy w ich domu.

\- Err – hej? – spróbował przywitać się z chłopakiem siedzącym w kuchni.

\- Hej, kolego! Ty musisz być Louis. Jestem Liam, chłopak Nialla. – Liam był wysoki i umięśniony, z zaokrąglonymi ramionami i ogoloną głową. Miał ciepłe oczy i uśmiech, oraz serdeczne nastawienie do niego, które Louis mógłby przysiąść, że rozjaśniało pokój – był podobny do Nialla, co uspokajało Louisa. Właśnie dlatego uścisnął dłoń Liama, którą mu podał.

\- Więc teraz jesteście parą, eh? – Louis zapytał Nialla.

Blondyn kiwnął głową nieśmiało.

\- Wczoraj w nocy spytał mnie o to.

Louis uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się z szczęścia Nialla. Cieszył się, że Niall nie był taki jak on, i że miał kogoś takiego jak Liam.

W środku śniadania jedno z nowych cięć Louisa znowu zaczęło krwawić. To nie tak, że on próbował je ukryć, ale teraz Louis i Niall wiedzieli, że Liam wiedział. To wszystko było niezręczne, gdy szatyn pobiegł do zlewu, aby nie nabrudzić wszędzie krwią. Niall wziął bandaże z apteczki i owinął je wokół nadgarstka swojego najlepszego przyjaciela tak jak setki razy wcześniej.

Gdy para razem z Liamem usiadła przy stole, Louis poczuł potrzebę, aby przeprosić. Tak, też zrobił.

Liam zaśmiał się.

\- Jest okej, kolego. Mój przyjaciel Harry też ma depresję. Nie ma się czego wstydzić .

Louis prawie zapytał, dlaczego Liam pomyślał, że ma depresję, skoro tylko się pociął, ale potem pomyślał, że to byłoby głupie, skoro, no cóż ma.

\- Czy Harry się tnie? – Louis zapytał, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Szczerze mówiąc, właśnie testował brązowookiego chłopaka, aby przekonać się, jak czuje się z takimi rzeczami. Niall nigdy nie lubił o tym wspominać podczas zwykłej rozmowy, ale może Liam nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Nie – odpowiedział wysoki chłopak, potrząsając głową.

Niall miał przerażony wyraz twarzy, będąc zaniepokojony faktem, że jego chłopak i najlepszy przyjaciel, z łatwością podchodzili do tak delikatnego tematu.

Dwójka chłopaków zaśmiała się z niego.

**×××**

Louis nie był takim wielkim fanem bycia towarzyskim. Owszem, w niektóre noce wychodzi do klubu lub dwóch, ale przez większość czasu wolał mieć wolny wieczór, niezależnie czy był sam, czy z Niallem.

\- Idziesz – powiedział Niall. Louis najwyraźniej nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Ubrał się więc w obcisłe rurki i koszulę – nic nadzwyczajnego, jednak Niall powiedział, że wygląda gorąco.

Szli do jakiegoś klubu – Louis nie słuchał, bo zwyczajnie go to nie obchodziło; najwidoczniej mieli się spotkać z Liamem i jego przyjacielem Harrym.

Louis nie był głupi. Wiedział, że Niall i jego chłopak próbują go umówić z tamtym gościem. Może dlatego, ze wspólnie mieli depresję, albo blondyn pomyślał, że będą razem uroczy, lub coś w tym stylu. Wszystkim, co Louis znał, było imię tego chłopaka i bał się go poznać.

Weszli do zatłoczonego oraz dusznego budynku, a Louis ponownie sobie przypomniał, jak bardzo nienawidził tego typu rzeczy. Randki.

Kto by chciał się z nim umówić?

\- Tędy. – Niall złapał rękę Louisa (tylko Niall mógł trzymać dłoń niebieskookiego chłopaka) i zaczął ciągnąć do lewego tylnego rogu baru.  
Tam siedział Liam z tym drugim dzieciakiem. I on naprawdę był gorący.

Potem Louis i Niall podeszli bliżej, a starszy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że on nie był gorący. On był piękny.

\- Hej, kochanie. – Liam wstał, aby przywitać się ze swoim chłopakiem. Harry stał za nim, czekając na przedstawienie.

Kurwa – był wysoki. Tak cholernie wysoki, ubrany w luźną flanelę i obcisłe spodnie.

\- Chłopaki, to jest Harry. Harry, to jest mój chłopak Niall i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Louis.

Harry posłał im smutny uśmiech, który sprawił, że jego zielone oczy błyszczały, a on po prostu wyglądał na takiego smutnego i nieszczęśliwego. Louisowi przez całe życie nikt nigdy się tak bardzo nie podobał.

\- Cześć, Niall, Louis. – Harry przywitał się z parą. Był wysoki i chudy, ze smutnym uśmiechem, smutną miną i smutnymi ruchami, jakby powolnymi, które sprawiały, że chciałeś zasnąć, czy coś w tym stylu.

Niall uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis wyszeptał „cześć" i to właściwie było wszystko.

Liam i Niall trochę tańczyli, pili i się śmiali. Louis i Harry poznali się wzajemnie, a szatyn dowiedział się, jak wspaniały Harry był.

Uśmiechali się – możliwe, że przez żarty Nialla, i rozmawiali o wszystkim, od kierunku na studiach, po rodzinę i depresję.

\- Jestem najstarszy z naszej piątki. Reszta to dziewczynki.

Usta Harry'ego zwinęły się na sekundę.

\- Też mam siostrę, starszą. Gemmę.

\- Jakie masz plany?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – zapadła chwila ciszy, po czym Harry zapytał: - A ty?

Harry mówił w taki sposób, jakby czytał wiersz. Louis wiedział, że on mógłby być poetą; pisałby głupiutko, przygnębiające gówna o tym, jak świat nie traktował go sprawiedliwie. Niebieskooki chłopak wiedział, że przeczytałby je wszystkie.

\- Taniec – odpowiedział Louis.

\- Jaki?

\- Balet.

\- To całkiem seksowne – skomentował Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się czule. Zawsze miał trudności z przyjmowaniem komplementów.

\- Uhh... więc rzecz w tym, Harry Stylesie...

Harry wziął łyk swojego drinka, zanim odłożył szklankę i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Mam atypową depresję – kontynuował szatyn – a mój terapeuta nie uważa, że związki są tym, na czym powinienem się teraz skupiać.

\- A co ty o tym myślisz?

\- Myślę, że jesteś najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem i wyglądasz na bardzo smutnego.

Oczy Harry'ego przez chwilę przemknęły po twarzy Louisa.

\- Tak?

\- Tak, i nie chce, żebyś się tak czuł.

Wyższy chłopak zaśmiał się.

\- To tylko dlatego, że nie lubię brać moich leków.

Louis wydał drżący, tchnący śmiech, lekko kiwając głową.

\- Tak, wiem co to za uczucie.

Nagle (mimo tego, że jego ruchy były powolne, senne), Harry sięgnął przez stół i przytrzymał mniejszą dłoń Louisa.

\- Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na randkę, Louis?

Było coś, co Harry robił, przez co Louis czuł się inaczej – w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. To coś, to powód, dla którego powiedział „tak" od razu.

\- Z przyjemnością. – Louis uśmiechnął się prawdziwym uśmiechem. To przez to Niall przerwał swoją rozmowę z Liamem, aby spojrzeć w szoku na swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ Louis nie uśmiechał się w ten sposób od wieków. Twarz Nialla zaraz potem odzwierciedliła Louisa, gdy się uśmiechnął szeroko, patrząc miedzy sobą a Harrym.

Obdarzając go spojrzeniem, szatyn podniósł się od stołu i powiedział:

\- Cóż, myślę, że idę do domu. Niall, idziesz czy zostajesz?

\- Pójdę z tobą. – Niall do tej pory nie przestał się uśmiechać. Wstał, pochylił się, aby przytulić i pocałować Liama na pożegnanie, a potem zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego wyczekująco, a wyższy chłopak wstał powoli z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Po prostu weź mój numer od Liama – wymamrotał sennie Louis, opierając się o tors Harry'ego, owijając swoje małe ramiona wokół jego szczupłej talii. Przytulenie było miłe, a dłonie Harry'ego ciepłe i duże na małych plecach szatyna. Louis tylko zbliżył się do ramienia Harry'ego, ale już uwielbiał to wszystko z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu.

\- Do zobaczenia, kochanie – powiedział Louis, stając na palcach, aby musnąć Harry'ego w policzek.

\- Pa – wymamrotał brunet, całując czoło Louisa.

\- Pa, Lou.

\- Dobranoc, Liam.

**×××**

Louis spędził większość następnego dnia w studio. Skacząc, przeskakując, wirując, doskonaląc wszystko, czego nie był pewny. Jego instruktorka odwiedzała chorą matkę w szpitalu, więc był sam.

Powiedzenie, że Louis kochał balet, było czymś wielkim, ponieważ ostatnio nie był niczym innym pochłonięty. Jego terapeuta nieustannie mówił, że pomoże ci coś, co kochasz. Więc ćwiczył. Właśnie dlatego balet był dla niego idealny.

Po każdej próbie, Louis wracał do domu i spał godzinami. Niall nienawidził, kiedy to robił, ponieważ długie spanie, było objawem atypowej depresji i po prostu bardziej się nim przejmował. Starszy chłopak zawsze tłumaczył, że jest zmęczony baletem. Louis myślał także, że po byciu wydajnym, miał solidną wymówkę, aby wrócić do domu i załamać się.

Dzisiaj nie wrócił prosto do domu, bo po zmianie, znalazł Harry'ego czekającego na niego w lobby.

\- Hej. – Louis chciał się uśmiechnąć, naprawdę chciał, ale nie mógł tego wymusić.

Jednak Harry miał na twarzy mały uśmiech.

\- Hej – odpowiedział, przyciągając Louisa do wielkiego uścisku.

To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiem, że to strasznie przerażające – powiedział brunet - to, że tutaj jestem i to wszystko, ale zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś pójść na kawę?

Louis pokiwał głową, przerzucając torbę na drugie ramię, aby złapać za dłoń Harry'ego. Doszedł do wniosku, że tęsknił za uśmiechem, który już dawno znikł z twarzy wyższego chłopaka.

Para poszła w milczeniu do kawiarni, która była na końcu ulicy. Gdy weszli do ciepłego pomieszczenia, z dala od lodowatego, październikowego wiatru, Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł wziąć wcześniej prysznic.

\- Przy okazji, to się nie liczy jako nasza randka – odezwał się Harry, gdy stanęli w kolejce do zamówienia. - Co powiesz na kolację w ten piątek?

\- Jasne. – Louis poczuł jak jego żołądek się przewrócił, policzki zarumieniły, a on sam miał ochotę wrócić do domu, aby się zdrzemnąć.

Po małej kawie, Louis odprowadził Harry'ego do domu, ponieważ jego i Liama mieszkanie było bliżej studia, niż te szatyna i Nialla.

\- Dobrze się bawiłem – powiedział szczerze Louis, ponieważ Harry był czarujący, zabawny i wciąż wyglądał na trochę smutnego. - Teraz wracaj do domu, weź swoje leki i potem do mnie napisz.

Harry złapał Louisa za ramię, gdy szatyn odwrócił się, aby odejść, i pociągnął go, chyba trochę za mocno, ponieważ skończyło się to tak, że Louis potknął się, wpadając w uścisk Harry'ego. Jego małe dłonie podparły się o tors bruneta, a buty nadepnęły na stopy jego randki. Louis nie całował się od trzech lat, ale wciąż wiedział co robić z wargami, kiedy tylko poczuł Harry'ego. Pocałunek był powolny i delikatny, a Louis ponownie sobie uświadomił, że potrzebuje prysznica, jednak Harry trzymał go mocno, a ręce Louisa znalazły drogę do jego policzków.

\- Ty też – powiedział miękko Harry, gdy się rozdzielili.

Na początku Louis nie miał pojęcia, o czym Harry mówił, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że powiedział brunetowi, aby wziął leki.

To była pierwsza rzecz, którą Louis zrobił po powrocie do domu. Potem wziął prysznic, a następnie postanowił zaskoczyć Nialla, który wrócił do domu z zajęć, babeczkami. A to wszystko dlatego, że Harry wysyłał mu wiadomości, a on nie chciał się z nim żegnać, aby się zdrzemnąć.

Od: **Harry:**  
 _Nie przeszkadzam ci w spaniu? xx_

Do: **Harry:**  
haha, nie. robię niallowi babeczki

Od: **Harry:**  
 _Lepiej, żeby były z posypką_

Do: **Harry:**  
innych nie warto kupować

Od: **Harry:**  
 _Wziąłeś leki?_

Do: **Harry:**  
to zależy, a ty swoje?

Od: **Harry:**  
 _Tak_

Do: **Harry:**  
oooo już robi to, co mu każę ;)

Od: **Harry:**  
 _Ha, ale tak na serio?_

Do: **Harry:**  
tak, wziąłem je

Do: **Harry:**  
obydwa

Od: **Harry:**  
 _Oh wow podwójne leki, szczęściarz_

Do: **Harry:**  
można tak powiedzieć

Od: **Harry:**  
 _W porządku, kochanie. Li zabiera mnie do kina, odezwę się później? x_

Do: **Harry:**  
baw się dobrze xx

Tak było przez resztę tygodnia. Bez przerwy wysyłali sobie wiadomości. Każdego dnia upewniali się, że drugi wziął leki.

W czwartek Harry powiedział Louisowi, że cieszy się, że obydwoje powoli zdrowieją. Gdy przyszedł, aby zabrać Louisa na randkę, nie miał nawet okazji, aby się z nim przywitać, ponieważ usta Louisa znalazły się na tych jego, a Niall wypchnął ich przez drzwi, mówiąc, aby użyli zabezpieczenia.

\- Czy on nie jest najgorszy? – jęknął Louis, mając na myśli Nialla, gdy szli do samochodu Harry'ego.

\- Nie gorzej niż Liam. Nie dziwie się, że są razem – odpowiedział Harry.

Gdyby Harry próbował ci powiedzieć, że śmiech Louisa nie był powodem, dla którego złapał go za rękę, skłamałby.

\- Masz piękny śmiech. – brunet pochwalił szatyna, po splątaniu ich palców.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Louis, ponieważ powiedzenie „dziękuję" było rzeczą, a on potrafił już trochę lepiej przyjmować komplementy. Nauczył się tego po esemesowaniu przez tydzień z najbardziej flirciarskim chłopakiem. - Więc, dokąd idziemy?

\- Tak właściwie to planowałem zabrać cię na najtłustszą i najpyszniejszą kolację w całym Londynie. Jak to brzmi?

\- Brzmi to tak, że chce te jedzenie w sobie.

\- Da się załatwić – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się miękko.

Louis na prawdę nie wiedział, że ludzie dalej robią tę otwarcie-drzwi-samochodowych-dla-kogoś-innego rzecz. Może nie robią. Może taki po prostu był Harry Styles. Nie mniej jednak uwielbiał to.

Były tylko dwie rzeczy w Harrym, których Louis nie za bardzo lubił: gówno, które odpierdolił, tylko dlatego, że Louis się z nim nie zgodził i jego gust muzyczny. (Ale jeśli miałby być całkowicie szczery, kochał te dwie rzeczy, tak jak kochał całą jego resztę.)

\- Death Cab For Cutie? – zapytał z obrzydzeniem Louis.

\- Co? Nie lubisz ich?

\- To indie rock, Harry. Prawdopodobnie najgorszy gatunek muzyki, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Nie mógłbyś do tego tańczyć, nawet gdybys chciał.

\- Wybacz mi, Louis, ale nie każda muzyka jest mierzona po tym, jak bardzo jest taneczna.

Louis spojrzał idiotycznie na swoją randkę.

\- To był powód, dla którego powstała.

\- Wiesz co, Louis? Pieprzyć to!

Śmiejąc się, Louis otworzył drzwi od samochodu, zauważając, że są już przy knajpie, o której mówił Harry.

\- Nie, stop! Ja to zrobię – uparł się Harry, szybko wysiadając z fotela kierowcy, i dobiegł dookoła samochodu, aby otworzyć Louisowi drzwi.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedział szatyn.

\- Zamknij się, Tomlinson. Chciałem. Zasługujesz na najlepsze.

Louis zaczerwienił się obficie, a potem splótł swoje i Harry'ego palce.

Randka układała się doskonale, a oni siedzieli w restauracji, naprzeciwko siebie z nogami splątanymi pod stołem, rozmawiając uważnie. Będąc dokładnym, to porównywali terapeutów. Po tym, jak cały wieczór unikali tematu choroby psychicznej, Louis cieszył się, że w końcu miał kogoś, kto mógł być z tym w porządku, odkąd Niall wyolbrzymiał tę sprawę.

\- Moja jest całkiem niezła, ale robi się nieprzyjemną suką, kiedy przychodzi do mówienia mi jak mam żyć swoim życiem. Wiem, że stara się pomóc, ale Chryste...

Harry zaśmiał się z Louisa. Dołeczki w jego policzkach sprawiły, że serce szatyna przyspieszyło. Przesunął się nieco na swoim miejscu.

\- Ilekroć mój terapeuta podejmuje temat mojego samookaleczania...

\- Samookaleczania? – przerwał mu Louis. - Liam mówił, że się nie ciąłeś.

\- Och, tak, znaczy nie. Nie, ja, uh. Przypalam się. Zapalniczkami i tym gównem. Zawsze bałem się noży.

Louis roześmiał się, wciąż rzucając Harry'emu ciekawe spojrzenie. Nie jak kurwa-mać-ty-świrze-przypalasz-się spojrzenie, lecz zamiast tego okaleczasz-się-ogniem-jakie-to-interesujące spojrzenie. To tak, gdy spotykasz lub słyszysz o kimś, kto tnie się nożyczkami i myślisz „jak możesz ciąć się nożyczkami, przecież nawet nie są ostre."

\- Okej. – Louis zaakceptował Harry'ego sposób na okaleczanie się. Potem zdecydował, że chce wiedzieć, jak wyglądają Harry'ego blizny, ponieważ muszą być inne niż te jego.

Odkrył to tej samej nocy, gdy uprawiał seks po raz pierwszy od trzech lat.

Trzy i pół tygodnia później, poprosił Harry'ego o zostanie jego chłopakiem.

**×××**

Zakochali się. Poszło o wiele szybciej, aby Louis przypomniał sobie jak smakuje miłość, lecz to było w porządku.

Liam i Niall dalej byli razem, a Harry i Louis odmówili chodzenia z nimi na podwójne randki.

Louis przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym postanowił przestać się okaleczać. To był dzień recitalu, do którego przygotowywał się miesiącami. Obudził się o 6:34 i leżał w łóżku, owinięty ramionami swojego chłopaka, zastanawiając się, czy bycie czystym przez cztery tygodnie było naprawdę warte, szczególnie, gdy czułeś to, co on. Może to było samolubne, czuć się tak, będąc w ramionach kogoś, kogo bezwarunkowo kochasz. Koniec końców poczucie winy, stres i nerwy go dopadły, więc uwolnił się z uścisku Harry'ego, udając się do łazienki. Jego żyletki były tam, gdzie zawsze i to było jakieś chore.

Kiedy pociął swoje nadgarstki, raz za razem, tuż nad starymi bliznami z poprzedniego spotkania z ostrzem, nienawidził się.

Prawdopodobnie spierdolę ten taniec. Co jeśli Niall zobaczy rany? Boże, co jeśli Harry zobaczy te cięcia?

I z każdym nowym powodem, kontynuował. Zatrzymał się dopiero po tym, gdy zaczął czuć zawroty głowy. Wtedy też zobaczył dużo krwi. Była wszędzie.

Nie chciał jednak tego czyścić. Także nie był pewien, czy chciał powstrzymać krwawienie. Próbowanie stłumienia jego szlochu nic nie dało, bo i tak obudził Harry'ego. To nie tak, że Harry się wściekł, ale wszystkim, o czym Louis myślał, to ramiona jego chłopaka owinięte wokół niego w zimnej łazience. Louis siedział na kolanach bruneta, płacząc w jego ramię i plamiąc jego miękką skórę swą brzydką, czerwoną krwią.

Harry szeptał mu do ucha:

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic ci nie będzie, wszystko w porządku, już dobrze. – dopóki Louis nie przestał płakać, ponieważ teraz był cały zmęczony i ledwie mógł oddychać.

Ale wszystkim, co mógł poczuć i usłyszeć, to Harry i to było bardziej niż pocieszające.

Jego recital był piękny.

\- Jak zawsze – powiedział potem Niall, gdy skończyli swoje drinki.

Nikt z publiczności nie widział cięć, które pokrywały nadgarstki Louisa, więc tak, może poszło dobrze.

Później powiedział Harry'emu, że jego głównym celem jest pozostanie-przez-resztę-życia-czystym. Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka i powiedział:

\- Możesz to zrobić, wiem, że możesz.

**×××**

Harry zdecydował przestać się przypalać trzy tygodnie później.

On i Louis spędzili razem całą noc. Zaczęło się od oglądania filmów Pixara, a skończyło na trzech razach.

Rano po tym jak Louis obudził się przed swoim chłopakiem, nałożył bokserki i jeden z t-shirtów Harry'ego i poszedł zrobić im śniadanie.

Harry wstał dziesięć minut później. Znalezienie Louisa w kuchni w jego ubraniach i gotowanie dla niego, mogło, ale nie musiało być jednym z najlepszych widoków, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Poczekał, aż Louis ściągnie jajka z patelni na talerze, po czym ruszył do przodu i chwycił szatyna od tyłu.

\- Harry! – pisnął Louis.

Brunet usadził go na granitowym blacie, a potem stanął między nogami Louisa, aby pocałować go w szyję.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedział Harry w skórę Louisa, dotykając jego boczków, co sprawiło, że Louis się skurczył i zachichotał, ponieważ miał łaskotki. Zacisnął nogi wokół Harry'ego talii, a piętami kopnął bruneta w tyłek, zarzucając ramię wokół jego szyi, odchylając do tyłu ze śmiechu głowę.

Widok promiennej oraz uśmiechniętej twarzy Louisa, jego błękitnych oczy, które śmiesznie się marszczyła w kącikach, dał Harry'emu powód do uśmiechu.

Jego chłopak zaczął obrzydliwie całować jego dołeczki. Nastrój zmienił się na poważniejszy, gdy Harry oparł o siebie ich czoła i szepnął:

\- Lou, myślę, że też chce pozostać-przez-resztę-życia-czystym.

\- Cieszę się. Możesz to zrobić, kochanie, wiem, że możesz – powiedział Louis.

  
**×××**

Jak się okazało, oboje mogli pozostać czyści przez resztę swojego życia.

**×××**

Obudziwszy się rano, po ich dziesięciomiesięcznej rocznicy, Louis pomyślał, że Harry wyglądał tak jasno.

Miał jasnoczerwone usta, jego skóra praktycznie świeciła, w gdy otworzył swoje jasnozielone oczy odparł:

\- Dzień dobry, Louis.

Louis nie mógł przestać porównywać tego Harry'ego do smutnego i sennego Harry'ego, którego poznał w ulubionym pubie Nialla prawie rok temu. Oboje byli jednocześnie piękni, ale nie szczęśliwi.

To miał być dobry dzień. Louis miał odbyć szybką próbę ze swoją instruktorką, a Harry miał rozpocząć swoje zajęcia zdrowotne. (Uznał, że chciał być pielęgniarzem.)

Zamiast tego, podczas powrotu do domu z próby, został potrącony przez pijanego kierowcę i zginął na miejscu.

Niall jako pierwszy dostał telefon, ponieważ był jego kontaktem w nagłych wypadkach. On i Liam właśnie weszli do domu po skończonych zajęciach, kiedy komórka Nialla zaczęła dzwonić. Liam trzymał go, gdy płakał i płakał, a potem zadzwonił do Harry'ego, aby przyjechał.

Harry wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ Louis spóźniał się do jego mieszkania, gdzie się umówili, a potem nie odebrał telefonu; a teraz Liam do niego dzwonił?

Harry wylądował w mieszkaniu Nialla i Louisa.

\- On nie żyje, on nie żyje, wiem, że tak jest, powiedz mi tylko, że się nie zabił. Proszę, powiedz mi, że się nie zabił.

\- Został potrącony przez pijanego kierowcę i zmarł w wyniku uderzenia.

\- KURWA! – krzyknął, a potem upadł i płakał, trząsł się, wyrywał włosy i miał samolubną myśl „wolę zrujnować jego pięć miesięcy bycia czystym, niż być martwym."

Zaplanowali pogrzeb, po tym, gdy mama Louisa przyjechała do miasta.

\- Jesteś mężczyzną, który sprawił, że mój mały Louis wyzdrowiał. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję za szczęśliwe chwilę, które mu podarowałeś. - po tym, gdy przywitała się z Harrym, łzy popłynęły po jej twarzy, mimo, że udawała, że tak się nie stało.

\- Louis sam wyzdrowiał, proszę pani. Ja tylko dostałem zaszczyt być tego świadkiem.

  
**×××**

Louis został pochowany na tym samym cmentarzu, co jego dziadek, czy coś w tym stylu. Harry nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, aby się upewnić. Uznał, że cała ta sprawa była bzdurą. Pogrzeby i tak dalej. Ponieważ teraz Louis został pochowany w głupiej trumnie z płytą Death Cab For Cutie oraz zapalniczką, którą Harry tam włożył. I nikt nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Wszystko, co ktokolwiek będzie mógł zobaczyć, to nagrobek.

Louis William Tomlinson, 1991-2014.  
Kochający syn, przyjaciel i chłopak.

Harry nienawidził tego, ponieważ to nie dawało mu jego niebieskich oczu, jasnego uśmiechu i pięknego ciała. Żadnej sprawiedliwości.

\- Jestem całkowicie... Jestem całkowicie rozjebany bez ciebie, Lou – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się z tego, jak głupi był. Rozmowa z nagrobkiem, trzy miesiące po tym, jak jego chłopak zmarł. - Ja i ty byliśmy popieprzonymi dzieciakami. Zamiast marzyć o tym, że po dorośnięciu zostaniemy astronautami i weterynarzami, marzyliśmy o śmierci. Byliśmy typem dzieci, które wyjmowały ostrza z temperówek. Byliśmy dziećmi, które używały ibuprofenu z niewłaściwego powodu. Byliśmy beznadziejni, Lou. Nie chce znowu taki być. – w tym momencie wycieranie łez było bezsensowne.

Harry pociągnął nosem, a potem spojrzał w niebo, prosząc Boga, w którego nie wierzył o siłę.

\- Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, Louis. Mogę oddychać, spać, jeść, chodzić i rozmawiać, lecz nie mogę żyć. Ale będę musiał. Wiem o tym. Niall i Liam... oni są tu dla mnie, nie musisz się o to martwić. Wiem, że chciałbyś, abym ruszył dalej, więc to robię. Będę szedł do przodu, aż znowu cię zobaczę. – wciągnął drżący oddech i przygryzł wargę, aby się nie rozpaść. Ostatnio zbyt dużo płakał. - Kocham Cię, Louis.

**×××**

Pięć miesięcy po śmierci Louisa Tomlinsona, Harry także zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Po miesiącach dochodzenia, nikt nie był w stanie dowieść, czy to był wypadek, czy nie.

Więc Niall i Liam nigdy się nie dowiedzieli, czy Harry popełnił samobójstwo, czy też nie.

Pochowali go obok Louisa.


End file.
